


One Step Too Far

by Yorkz123



Series: The Tales of Scarlet Lady and Chat Noir [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Other, Scarlet Lady AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorkz123/pseuds/Yorkz123
Summary: Lila went too far and now the whole world pays for it as their "Everyday Ladybug" sadly passes away.This story contains suicide. You have been warned.Origin Story of Scarlet Lady UA.





	1. The Death of the Everyday Ladybug

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prequel to, "One Year Anniversary"

Lila Rossi yet again told another lie to the whole class, claiming Marinette Dupain-Cheng attacked her in the locker room before school started and her “proof” was that of well put on makeup and a few bruises that she put on herself. As the class crowded around her to make sure she was okay, none noticed how the girl in question was not in school that day. All expect Adrien and Chloe who both looked at each other with worry.

The next day approached and there was still no sight of Marinette and the rumors became more scandalous. Lila told people she was expelled after their little incident while others believed she was ditching and didn’t want to face the consequences.

A whole week went by as well as rumors until the class was told the truth. Ms. Bustier came to class late with tears in her eyes as she announced the unfortunate news. On the morning of the apparent assault, Marinette rushed home and cried to her parents about what had happened. As she had no friends to lean on, to support her, Marinette fell into a deep depression and then later killed her by jumping off the roof of the bakery. 

The children gasped and Lila pretended to cry while hiding her small smile in her hands. That’s when Chole snapped and confronted the whole class. She yelled at them, telling them how Ladybug would be so disappointed in them that they let their oldest and kindest friend kill herself. That Marinette suffered and not even the company and support of the great Chole Bourgeois couldn’t help her out the depression.

“Chole, that’s enough!” Yelled at Alya with tears streaming down her eyes. “Marinette was horrible to us, and especially to Lila when she was alive but there is no need to bring Ladybug into this! Right now all of us need to grieve for the loss of our friend instead of you heckling us.”

Big mistake. Chloé got right up into Ayla’s face and started yelling.

“Oh, how considerate of you! You’re finally caring about Marinette after how all of you treated her! Do you even hear yourself? You’re bashing her and yet you still want to grieve? Some friend you are! This is ridiculous! Utterly ridiculously!”

“STOP!” Shouted a voice from behind them. It was Ms. Bustier, “Alya, Chloe please let’s not fight! Not today. It would be a shame to Marinette’s memory as she disliked conflict.” 

“She was the one who started conflict!” Someone called out from the front. “What? I’m just telling it how it is. She made me suffer and I did everything I could to make her stop… I know I didn’t know her as well as you guys but I’m glad she’s gone…. Though what she did was pretty selfish. Her poor parents and all her friends she left behind!” Lila again acted like the victim and cried into her hands while a bunch of people went to comfort her.

“That’s even harsh, even for you.” A voice said quietly but was just enough for her and those around you to hear.

“What do you mean…?” She sniffled into a tissue someone brought her.

“What I mean is that you’re disrespecting someone who’s dead Lila! I thought it was low when you told lies, but this? This is cruel! To ruin her memory like that! Marinette was all our friends! She was the sunshine of our lives! The one we could always count on,” He paused as he let tears fall down on his face, “our everyday Ladybug.”

“But Adrien… I’m not lying…”

“I had enough of this Lila! I shouldn’t have told Marinette to take the high road, I really thought you would have stopped and learned your lesson. But you’re a liar and the whole world deserves to know that you are.”

She looks at him in terror for what he was about to do.

“I was there when Ladybug told her off! She confronted her when she was lying and if any of you did a fact check you would realize she is too!” 

The whole class gasped as Alya took out her phone and through her tears debunked every single lie. Her heart sank. She lost her best friend because she didn’t believe her. Everyone lost Marinette because everyone was bullying her and casting her out. She could only imagine what it must have been like. Months of torture, putting on a brave face and doing this all alone. 

The whole class looked at Lila with resentment in their eyes as Ms. Bustier coughed to look at her student. The student who caused the kindest girl to suffer. 

“Adrien theses claims are very serious. If Lila bullied Marinette into… into… killing herself,” she said to herself quietly, “then she will be held accountable, expelled, and handed over to the police.” The whole class gasped. “Ms. Rossi and Mr. Agreste please come with me to the principal offices so we can discuss these matters privately. The rest of you can reflect what you’ve done.”

The room was a mixture of people crying while the other half sat in silence trying to process what just happened. Chloé had enough and went up to the classroom to let out her frustration.

“Listen, I know I didn’t like Marinette but after these few months I’ve grown to like her enough to call her my friend and she would have wanted me to apologize for my behavior for all these years.” And so she did, each by name and sincerely.

“Chloé not to be rude but why now…” Asked Alya who was still crying.

“Because… because she told me to be Ladybug, I need to be good. For her...."


	2. Chapter Two: The Truth is Hard to Swallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth can be a little hard to swallow as well as being a better person.

The whole class stared at Chloé Bourgeois with disbelief, why did Marinette Dupain-Cheng out of all people ask her to be Ladybug? Slowly but surely the realization hit them one by one. Alya Césair put her hands on her mouth to stifle her scream as she broke down crying.

Of course, Marinette said Lila wasn’t friends with Ladybug. Of course, she knew. She was Ladybug. She knew from the very beginning and they all ignored her. They ignored and shunned away from their everyday Ladybug. They shunned the hero of Paris as well. 

Everything made sense after everyone processed that Marinette Dupain-Cheng was Ladybug. It made sense why Marinette always seemed to disappear in an Akuma attack. A month prior Lila started a whole campaign against Marinette saying she was helping or actually was Hawkmoth because she was never there when an Akuma hit. Unfortunately for the whole class minus Chloé and Adrien, they took the bait. 

“How do we know you’re not lying for attention?” Questioned a voice from the back. “How do we know that you’re being truthful?” Chloé glared right up at the person before spewing out pure venom.

“It’s not my problem whether or whether not you believe me. You all followed Lila’s lies like a herd a cattle and yet you question me?” The whole class felt uneasy, “I may have been the former Queen Bee of this school and heck I admit I was a bully but for once in my life ever since I took the Bee Miraculous I’ve been trying to be better. The lot of you have been ridiculous! Utterly ridiculously! Thinking I was the bully when all of you were just as mean and vile as I was. Where were all of you when Marinette was crying her eyes out? Wh-“

“Chloé! That’s enough! Please, not today…” Nino cried out. He and his girlfriend were both huddled together as they realized their misdeeds. How they contributed to this pain.

She looked as she realized what she has done. She has caused strife against her and her classmates when she was trying to be a better person. She knew she wasn’t going to be a better person anytime soon and she thought she was doing better but after this incident, she seemed to think otherwise. After a quick “I’m sorry” she zoomed out the door and into the water closet. 

Something soft and warm nuzzled her and when she looked down it was Tiki trying with all her heart to make her new holder feel better. A small smile appeared on Chloé and Tiki wiped away her tears.

“Thank you, Tiki… I’m probably the worst Ladybug out there huh?” she softly chuckled, “and I’m probably the meanest of all them….” Tiki shook her head.

“As my time knowing you even if we spent so little I see good in you. You can’t just expect a complete 360 on your personality Chloé, you’re you. What matters is that you’re trying.”

Unbeknownst to them, an Akuma was about to land on Chloé, fortunately, thanks to Tiki it didn’t happen. However, a few blocks down the Akuma fled to two grieving parents in a little well-known bakery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I put UA instead of AU. What a big oof.


	3. The Rise of Panem Calamity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for like no updates at all. I've been busy with a new job and I just graduated like a month or so ago. I'm trying very hard to learn how to be an adult and it's been stressing me out badly. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter.

“Panem Calamity, I am Hawkmoth, it’s one thing to lose a daughter but another to lose her to others who made her last days horrendous. I give you the power to make everyone feel the way they made poor Marinette feel, and in exchange, I want the Miraculous of Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

 

“Yes, Hawkmoth.” Both the heads of Panem Calamity said in unison making their way down to the school filled with children that had once filled their bakery with joy and laughter. 

 

~•••~

“As my time knowing you even if we spent so little I see good in you. You can’t just expect a complete 360 on your personality Chloé, you’re you. What matters is that you’re trying.” Tiki softly said as she rubbed against Chloè’s cheek wiping away her tears in the process. 

 

“Thank you Tiki, I really needed that.” 

 

Both of them heard a booming crash as they hurried back to the classroom to see what was going on. What they saw was a two-headed bread monster. Baguettes from arms and legs, fougasse and brioche for heads, a combination of sourdough, pain brié, and tunnbröd as the bodice. Macaron for eyes and a croissant for a mouth. 

 

“We are Panem Calamity! You all made our precious little girl endure so much agony! And now all of you will feel what she felt!” They shot out in one of their hands' eclairs and in the other croissants much to the confusion to the class. 

 

One of the Éclairs hit Max, and for a moment he seemed fine but then let out a blood-curdling screech. He was engulfed into bright red light and turned into a bread monster just like them. The croissants hit Alix square in the face and she fell to the ground feeling all the pain, the suffering, Marinette has felt for months due to their torture.

 

Chloè backed out of the door and sprinted down the hall into an empty classroom before Panem Calamity could acknowledge she was there. 

 

“Tiki this is **_so_ ** bad! Those are Marinette’s parents! I’m willing to bet my Louis Vuitton handbag and tracksuit that they are!”

 

“Chloè!” Tiki begged, “You need to focus! You know the magic word!” 

 

Chloè transformed but… she wasn’t dressed like Marinette’s Ladybug. It almost seemed like her Queen Bee outfit but only in black and red. Oh well, she thought, I can ask Tiki later about this.

 

~•••~

 

Adrien heard a loud thud and instantly knew something was wrong. So did Lila and Mr. Damocles. Lila clung onto Adrien still keeping up her ruse.

 

“Oh, Adrien! I’m so scared!” Adrien shoved her off with an annoyed look on his face.

 

“Stop it, Lila! I’m done with putting up with you and I told you off, just minutes ago might I add and yet you pretend nothing is wrong? What is the actual heck is wrong with you?” He didn’t mean to sound so nasty but Lila has pushed him over the limit and his last straw was taken.

 

Lila faked cried saying she didn’t do anything wrong but he didn’t care. He was beyond caring at that point. Mr. Damocles was treading lightly around Lila and Adrien, two very influential people with even more powerful parents. He was about to discuss the matters when another loud bang occurred and the door to the office destroyed. 

 

“Lila Rossi, we are Panem Calamity, it is time someone taught you a lesson.” 

  



	4. Chapter Four: A Hero With a Name

“Lila Rossi, we are Panem Calamity, it is time someone taught you a lesson.” 

 

The Bread Akuma raised up its baguette arms and shot out its glutton goods towards the direction of Lila. 

 

It didn’t hit her. 

 

Mr. Damocles withered in pain as he ran to shield Lila. He was a Principal after all, and he had to save his students even if they were a lying sack of an Italian. 

 

Adrien took this distraction and ran out before anyone could comprehend what just happened. He ran into a locker and transformed.

 

~•••~

Chloé rushed out to where all the commotion was happening only to slam to Chat Noir.

 

“Hey! Watch where you’re go- Chat Noir?”

 

“You’re not Ladybug, where is she!?” He suspiciously glared at the supposed imposter. 

 

“Chat, I’ll explain everything after all of this is over but you need to trust me more than anything right now okay?” He hesitated but gave her a slight nod.

 

“Okay, I heard commotion over where Principal’s office is and that makes sense since their biggest target is Lila Rossi but that means,” Her eyes narrowed with realization, “Adrien is in there! Chat! He’s like my brother and we need to save him!” 

 

Before Chloé darted to the direction of the office, Chat grabbed her hand. “Don’t worry about Adrien, before you got here I ran into him and hid him in a safe location. He’ll be alright.” He’ll pretend to not notice that the new Ladybug had a few tears in her eyes that she tried to hide.

 

Chloé composed herself and sprinted to the room that housed Lila and Panem Calamity. Unfortunately for them, they were too late. They were greeted by the sight of Mr. Damocles, suffering in pain and a huge hole in the wall which can only be caused by the Bread Akuma. Though that was only short-lived by an earth-shattering scream coming from the courtyard. It was Panem Calamity with Lila in its bready hands and surrounding the Akuma was its minions. 

 

“LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR COME OUT AND GIVE US YOUR MIRACULOUS OR ELSE WE’LL TORMENT THIS GIRL TO NO END.” They saw as Lila struggled to get out of its grasp to no avail.

 

“Chat what do you think we should do?” Chloé asked worriedly. She didn’t necessarily care if Lila got hurt but she knew Marinette wouldn’t let any harm come to any civilians even if those who hurt her to no end. She was a prime example of course.

 

“What we should do? Ladybug always came up with the game plans!” He hissed back, he didn’t know who this new Ladybug was but he did have a hunch who it was. No one (other than Nino) would say Adrien Agreste was like a brother to them, other than a certain Blonde heiress. 

 

“Maybe do one our your Lucky Charms?” 

 

Chloé mentally kicked herself. She had forgotten that was one of her new powers and Chat Noir was right, she was Ladybug now though using that name didn’t seem right with her. It left a sour taste in her mouth thinking that she could replace Marinette’s legacy as Ladybug. No, she needed to make a new path for herself, one that didn’t overshadow Marinette’s but still stayed true to her. 

 

“Lucky Charm!” Chloé shouted and was genuinely confused when a picture frame of Marinette and her family was in her hands. To say Chloé really didn’t understand a loving home life was an understatement but she spent some time in the Dupain-Cheng household prior to all of this to know how much family meant to them. 

 

“Chat, keep their minions distracted, I know what to do.” 

 

Chat Noir slightly hesitated, still being wary of this Ladybug and her judgment but if he was right it was someone he trusted even as Adrien. “Alright, but be careful with whatever you’re doing.” 

 

She saw him leap out of the hole in the wall and gulped. Chloé hoped her idea will work and when she saw that most of the minions were chasing after Chat, she used her Yo-Yo to make her way to where the Akuma waited. Unfortunately for her and her inexperienced of using a Yo-Yo to sling her across like Spider-Man she fell and landed onto a pile of concrete. This grabbed the attention of Panem Calamity.

 

“Ladybug, how nice of you to join us while the party was just getting started. Unfortunately for you we  _ knead  _ your Miraculous now give them to us!” They started to shoot at her with their delicious but deadly pastries.

 

“Okay one, I’m not Ladybug and you will refer me as,” she paused for a second before a name that seemed just right popped into her head, “Scarlet Lady.”

 

“And two, you won’t ever get theses earring Hawkmoth. Not now, not ever. Marinette would be so disappointed in you two if she ever found out what you two are doing.” She dodged another croissant as the name Marinette was mentioned.

 

“How would  _ you  _ ever know what Marinette would have wanted. Our precious baby is gone and it’s the fault of this bastard,” one of them squeezed Lila too hard. As she struggled for a gasp of air she slowly began to turn purple, “and this whole entire school. They. All. Deserve. To. Suffer!” Panem Calamity shrieked as it sprinted towards Scarlet Lady. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir isn't saying any puns because he's depressed and refuses to call the new Ladybug any nicknames, yet.


End file.
